User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ Hi, it's Elliot Robinson. I'm sorry about the uploads of the pictures. I'm not exactly sure how to label them and I haven't gotten the proper time to read it all I just noticed that many Voyakiloids were missing so I wanted to post about them. I'm wondering if the Naikou Ana picture is ok to use for her image...because its the only drawing of her. It has the Deviantart watermark on it so I'm not sure if that makes it safe or not. I also wish to post a few more pages on three other Voyakiloids, Honne Deruko, Sonaka, and Kuroneko Ayame. There are no pictures for Sonaka or Kuroneko but I have found quite a bundle of information on them. As for Honne Deruko...all of the info I'm really just transferring from the Vocaloid Wiki. I just wanted to give you a heads up but please tell if I shouldn't do something. - Elliot Robinson 04:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello i hve a uestion lol, umm how do u create a page on the wiki? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lenny Ronswan (talk • ) 04:00, April 8, 2012 Hey, I made an OC, but she's just a MMD magic girl chibi miku model. she's here: http://maxgomora1247.deviantart.com/#/d4vrj7b I want to make a page for her, should I do it and post a pic of her even though I didnt design her but came up with her other traits? ummmm..i thank you for fixing Deso Cantane and the others but i was wondering if you could make mmd models of them.......Crimsonprankster 18:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) oh im sorry..im not used to all of these on line making wiki stuff i ....just started this ...so i apoligize for this....i do not get the format..i read i but i...just do not comprend....ithow would you do th tempo of a voice and the range i really..dont get it...thx for every thing!!!!!! sorry the last on was from me too..Crimsonprankster 19:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) can you draw a better picture of at least Deso Cantane ......if u can...im not being dammanding but you half to agree their box art kinda sucks...Crimsonprankster 19:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) thank you if you can....i heart you.....Crimsonprankster 14:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) umm...i recently....drew Deso Cantanes box art.......do you thinks it`s good enough for the website.....i thinks its bad....the color is terrible.......is it thaCrimsonprankster 19:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) So i can't use the UTAU based fanloids?????..is that what your sayingMonty1st 08:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Kiyastudios Characters by, Vocaloids by Wah! I'm so sorry. I tend to make up stuff sometimes, like when I created my first category "Vocaloids by Kiyastudios". Afterwards I looked at the category, "Characters by Username" and found out ALL of them said "Characters by" and mines was the only one with "Vocaloids by". I learned my lesson LOL. I should've put "Characters by Kiyastudios". THANKS FOR RECREATING MY CATEGORY LOL!!! 23:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios :Thank you for understanding. I use Characters since not every character is defined as a Vocaloid. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Powerloid Logo Contest Hiya Bunai82! It's me Kiyastudios. I was recently holding a contest and I wanted to turn my page into a forum. Can you please do that if you can? Thanks! Here's the page. Forum:Contest: Powerloid Logo 04:31, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios :Yes, I moved to a Forum namespace, if you want to create a forum topic it should be directly in the forum. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:05, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Metaloids Deletion Well, it doesn't have to do with ME not liking a character's name. It has to do with someone else. I tend to get kind of angry when someone makes fun of something that I create. Some people say my temper gets very high when I'm angered. That's what happened when someone said that one of my fanloid names (Hiku Matsune is the one) was a bad name. It was featured as an example in a contest's rules. I looked at it and it said "Bad names: Matsune Hiku etc." Well I totally became angry and had no idea what to do. I had to reply back to that person who said that Matsune Hiku was a bad name and afterwards I just wanted to delete the Metaloids page. P.S I feel totally bad for getting mad at the person. I just wanted to ask why she said it was a bad name..... 02:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Oh ok...yeah no i get what you mean and anyway I think i've made enough Fanloids for the time being :)Monty1st 04:03, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey (i feel kinda bad about asking this) but...i would like to know the date/week/moth you might finsh Zeiko, don't feel like i'm rushing you or anything i would just like to know a time or anythingMonty1st 04:26, April 19, 2012 (UTC) LOL 04:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios hey.......i went on the utauloid wiki to se somthing and......welll it got pretty ugly....one of my friends ranted on the internet and.....sighed my name....so plz do not be mad at me ...........i did not know.....sorry......i will control them next time... USER = CRIMSONPRANKSTER ......woops ....i accendently posted aoi on here.....sorry.....please...don`t be mad....sorry...iwas...on.....instead....forgive.....me.................... 22:17, April 19, 2012 (UTC) .....that one above was me too.........CRIMSONPRANKSTER Oh by the way, I FINALLY CREATED MY ACCOUNT! Kiyastudios 03:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios LOL, I found out you had to log in to rename a page. Good thing I created my account!Kiyastudios 04:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios Ok thanks!! and yeah i'll try and clolour it but if i cant then.....i'll ask someone else to do it like over DeviantART or something..but thanks!!Monty1st 12:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Image Policy I get that. That's why I'm renaming my files with my username and chracter.Kiyastudios 05:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Kiyastudios Community Council Hi Bunai! Recently, messages have popped up when I log in saying that I've been selected to apply for "Community Council." I'm kind of flattered, but I don't actually know what Community Council is. I'd love to apply, but I think that I should probably find out what the Council actually is before I do. Is it simply made up of Admins, or is it something else entirely? I'd be fine with being an Admin, but I don't want to get myself into something that's going to require me spending every hour of my life on wikia. Could you please explain what Community Council is? MitsuSaire00 21:25, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello again..i just wanted to say thanks about making my Fanloids a category! :)Monty1st 11:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Gomene~~ whos incharge in the box art,,, Gomene~~ GOmene!! pls :( Help me.. Pls Im sorry very much ..WHos the incharge to make the Vocaloid box ?? pls reply :( Im very sorry for my mistakes.. Ill be creful nexttime.. Will be the illustartor will make my Box.. How will I contct them :O? Pls give me the link of creating it.. Pls? Okie... Thank u ^_^